Tori's secret admirer
by damnjori
Summary: When Tori begins to get random mystery notes in her locker, she's confused and flattered, but when she finds herself falling for this person;s words (Cat's) She becomes determined to figure out who they're from. She suspects that it's jade and flirts with her. When Cat sees this she starts to drop hints that it's actually her. Will Tori pick up on these hints or fall for Jade?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! It's been forever since I've written anything so this might be a little rough but I tried my best so please give me a chance. I promise to try and improve as I write more chapters. So please read and leave a review telling me what you think!

This story is gonna be rated T at first but in later chapters maybe become M so I put that as the rating just for safety

Hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

Tori yawns softly as she walking into school and she rubs her eyes as she walks over to her locker and she opens it, raising an eyebrow when a folded up piece of paper flutters to the ground from her locker and she looks around, confused as to what it could be before she leans down and picks it up,unknowing the the person who put it in her locker is watching her now. Tori looks around one more time and then unfolds the paper and reads it out loud to herself. "Tori Vega, the light of my life. So stunning and bright. You are brighter than the sun, brighter than any star and you make my heart patter in my chest and you take my breath away. I swear I could look at you forever and I would never get tired of looking at you. If I had you as my own I would never need to look to the stars for guidance because the prettiest and more brightest star would be right there in my arms, guiding me through life and loving me just right. Keep on shining Tori Vega." She smiles some and she looks around before she folds up the piece of paper and she slips it in her pocket.

After watching Tori read the note, Cat giggles to herself before she puts on a smile and skips over to the latina girl. "Hiiiiii, Tori." She giggles some and she hugs the girl tight. "Woah!" Tori chuckles some and she hugs the redhead back. "Hey, Cat. How are you this morning?" She asks and pulls back some, looking down at her and she smiles. Tori likes Cat. Some times she had no idea what the girl was talking about but she was a good friend and pretty fun to hang out with so Tori looked passed the redheads weird comments and into how sweet and caring she really was. "I'm good! I love morning time!" She says and giggles yet again. "One time i woke up in the middle of the night and thought that it was morning and that the sun just forgot to wake up but then I realized that it was still night time." She says and bounces on her toes as she looks up at Tori. "Oh.." Tori says and nods, chuckling some and she watches her friend bounce happily. "Hey, we should get to class. I'll see you at lunch" She says quickly and then heads off to her first period.

All day long, all Tori can think about is that stupid note. Who could have put it there? Was it a boy or a girl? Someone she actually knew or a random kid in the halls or from one of her classes? She had so many questions but no answers. It had to be somebody that's well spoken and well written. Someone who sees her all the time. Maybe it could be one of her close friends. Andre? No, he would have done something music related. It's definitely not Robbie or Cat. So if it is one of her friends it's either Beck or Jade. Considering it was a poem though, Tori is starting to lean towards the idea it was Jade. But why would Jade write such nice things about her? Jade hates her… Right? Tori licks her lips and looks over at Jade from across the room in Sikowitz's and shakes her head. There's no way it was Jade. Maybe it was just a one time thing and it won't happen again.

So, at the end of the day, Tori just heads home and does her best to just forget about the note and the idea that it was Jade who put it in her locker. She does great about forgetting until the next morning when she gets to school and opens her locker and to her surprise.. Another note flutters to the ground in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here we go! Chapter two! I kind of had writer's block while working on this so I apologize if it isn't super good.

As always though, I do hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think

* * *

Tori looks at the note and she smiles to herself before she looks around and blushes deeply, biting her lip and she picks it up before she opens it and reads it. Again the words in the note make her heart flutter and she folds it up and puts in in her pocket to take home and put with the other note she had gotten just yesterday that keep her up almost all night, wondering who it was from and now that there a second one it's gonna start eating her alive not know who they're coming from. This person definitely has a way of words and Tori has a feeling that they're gonna sink their way into her heart pretty quickly from just their words.

Over the next few days, again she finds a note in her locker everyday and with each day they just get sweeter and sweeter. Which only makes Tori even more determined to find her secret admirer and the only person that can come to mind is Jade because of how well written they are and how sweet, yet dark they've been getting so on the fifth day of getting these notes, Tori decides to start getting a little flirty with Jade to test her theory and if it turns out not to be her she'll move on to someone else until she finds the mystery person.

So, on the morning of the seventh day of receiving these special little notes, Tori makes the choice to make her move and she approaches the young goth girl, swallowing hard. "Hey." She says lamely and she mentally punches herself for sounding so nervous. "You look.. Great this morning." She says and Jade rolls her eyes, turning to face Tori. "Vega, what the hell are you talking about?" She asks the latina. "I look great every morning." She smirks and then turns away. "What do you want?" She asks, completely disinterested in whatever it is Tori has to say.

Upon seeing how Jade is acting, Tori instantly regrets even thinking it was Jade but in the back of her mind she is trying to convince herself that Jade is just playing hard to get to not give herself up so easily. "I.. I just thought I would let you know that i admire you and think you're very breathtaking." Tori says to her, making Jade turn to her and she crosses her arms. Smirking. "Awe, does little Tori Vega have a crush on me?" She teases and smirks down at the girl. "Uh," Tori scoffs. "Hell, no.. You are.. The last person on earth I would ever have a crush on." she says quickly before she shakes her head and walks away, shaking her head and she sighs. 'Stupid.. Stupid..' She scolds herself and goes back over to her locker, taking a deep breathe, trying to relax, unknowingly being watched by Cat the whole time.

Cat should have seen this coming. Tori thought that the notes that she had been leaving in her locker we're from Jade. They were definitely way too well written for anyone to ever think they had come from the redhead because of how ditzy she tends to act but one thing no one knew about her is that she's actually an amazing poet. It was the only way she could really express her feeling without feeling scared and now it all might be ruined because Tori thought they were from Jade. Cat now knew that she would have to suck it up and make it seem a little more obvious that they were her words but how could she do that and still maintain her fitzy personality?


End file.
